sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarence's Universe
"Clarence's Universe"' '''is the second separate special of ''Clarence, and is a crossover with Steven Universe. Synopsis The Wendles, Sumo, Jeff and Amy leave Aberdale, as Chad discovers that there is a spa at Kingsville, which leads to them packing up to go there, but find themselves in a town called Beach City, where they meet the Universes and the Crystal Gems. Full story When Chad discovers a flier to a spa at Kingsville, he tells Mary about it. Meanwhile, the boys encounter Amy Gillis, which had returned to Aberdale due to previously living in a different town filled of stubborn and mean people with her dad. Back home, Clarence overhears their discussing their trip, so he asks to bring Jeff and Sumo, followed by Amy. After driving all night, the car had run out of gas, as well as Chad accidentally going the wrong way. Clarence eventually finds a town called Beach City. As Chad is focused to find a gas station, they stop at the Big Donut for food where they meet Greg Universe. He brings them to the Crystal Gems' residence, in which they put up the five of them (whilst Chad stays with Greg) until then. Steven Universe returns from a mission and meets Clarence and Sumo, followed by showing them Rose Quartz's room and having some fun inside. Meanwhile, Sadie Miller brings Amy to her home (as Amy decided to hang with her). In belief to get an A+ back home, Jeff asks Garnet about the history of their kind. After dragging Sumo out, Amethyst brings him on a mission to bring back a corrupted Gem. Steven and Clarence go around the town having fun and instantly become friends. Meanwhile, Greg and Chad return to the car with a gallon of gas to refuel it, which unfortunately, the engine dies after gassing up. With Sadie, she and Amy watch her old movie collection. Getting up, she finds her CD, "Haven't You Noticed", under her bed. Amy decides to sing it, much to her embarrassment. Fortunately, she was able to sing it beautifully, much to Sadie's surprise and amazement. Arriving at It's A Wash, Pearl arrives to help fix the car after going to a matinee with Mary, in which Mary was less then pleased after going. Back at the house, Sumo returns with a Centipeetle in his arms and shows it to Clarence and Jeff. Unfortunately, it gets loose from its grip and scurries into town with Sumo and Clarence giving chase. The guys eventually catch it and kill it, but little did they know, it caused damage and destruction to the entire boardwalk. They prepare to leave back to Aberdale from being banned from the town permanently. Sadie decides to give Amy her CD, in which if she looses, she will always have her name written with a permanent marker under her arm. Steven says goodbye to Clarence, where he then gives him a parting gift: his face drawn on Rose's portrait just to remember him by, in which shocks Steven. In response, he calls him out for doing that despite being a nice friend, but he eventually ends their friendship, in believing he cannot be trusted anymore. Later on, Steven looks sadly on them leaving, so he decides to console Clarence for his outburst. Clarence refuses to apologize to him, as he ended their friendship. Steven brings him out for a walk to the pier. Walking there, they both have a conversation about their lives. Arriving at the pier, Clarence then apologizes for what he did, then the two forgive each other. Walking back to the car, they Steven and Clarence agree to respect their differences. Upon returning home, they feel happy that they are back, Jeff is distraught that he got a B- for his information about the Gems. Clarence pretends he is over Steven, but is actually upset that he will miss him. Characters * Steven * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Greg * Sadie * Clarence * Sumo * Jeff * Chad * Mary * Amy * Mel * Tiona * Sue * Lars (no lines) * Yellowtail * Jane * Onion * Jenny (no lines) * Sour Cream (no lines) * Buck Dewey (no lines) Trivia * This is the first Clarence crossover, as well as the second crossover of Steven Universe, but is not apart of Steven Universe media as the special is connected to the former's series. ** This is also the first time Steven Universe and Clarence had crossed over since the "Grampies" segment in the Uncle Grandpa episode "Pizza Eve". * The crossover takes place after the events of the episode "Mr. Greg" and before the events of "Crack the Whip". * Only six of the cast members of Steven Universe, consisting of Zach Callison; Estelle; Michael Dietz; Deedee Magno-Hall; Tom Scharpling; and Kate Micucci; reprise their roles. References * Clarence's Universe on the Clarence Fanon Wiki * Clarence's Universe on the Idea Wiki Category:Fanon Episodes